


In Which Two Superheros Meet at the Emotional Baggage Claim

by EruditeTroglodyte



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I mean this is gonna hurt for everyone involved, In which the chapter titles may well be the only comedic relief, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditeTroglodyte/pseuds/EruditeTroglodyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve checked some emotional baggage for the Battle of New York and neither is racing to reclaim their less-than-treasured belongings. A happy ending will be had, but they have miles to drag those bags before they sleep and they'll be choosing to bludgeon each other half to death with their respective luggage along the way.</p><p>Now that the metaphor has been tortured sufficiently, let us proceed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tony Stark Fails to Claim the Duffle Bags Labelled PTSD & Anxiety Attacks

Tony jerked awake again, screaming ineffectually against the cold void of space. The reality had been terrifying enough, falling back to the ravaged NYC pavement with a Hulk sized detour, but in his sleep Tony fell forever. In the nightmare specter of what-almost-was, the portal closed before he slipped through and he fell into space, just hurtling through the cold darkness _alone_ until he died with the echo of the last human voice he would ever hear ringing with nothing more than cold observation, “Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip.”

Waking was only marginally better, he’d been asleep less than three hours and the hangover hit him full force on the heels of the nightmare-fueled adrenaline rush. Tony vaguely registered that he was shaking and his face was wet with tears, but moving seemed impossible.

After long minutes he chose not to acknowledge, he launched himself out of the bed with harsh jerking movements and toward the shower.

 _Just a nightmare. God Stark, don’t be a wuss. The others are fine… they go down to help with the rebuilding every damn day_.

He’d gone down to meet them the first day, but he hadn’t made it through half a block of the destruction before he… _just because the damn smart-ass AI said it was an anxiety attack didn’t mean he was right…_ Tony shuddered away from the thought and forced his mind back to the upgrades for the helicarrier because if they’d let him design it in the first place it would _never_ have been so easy to bring down.

Nine hours of workshop time and two breaks - _that were definitely not anxiety attacks-_ later, JARVIS informed him the other Avengers had returned and were inviting him down for dinner. Splashing some water over his face and examining himself in the mirror, he decided he was presentable enough not to cause any questions, so he headed down.


	2. In Which Steve Rogers Ponders the Enigma that is Tony Stark...And Comes to Unfortunate Conclusions

The city was determinedly rebuilding in the aftermath of Loki’s attack and Steve was proud of the aid the Avengers were offering. Stark had offered them each a floor near the top of Stark Tower. It was one of the reasons that Steve had initially started to think he had misjudged the team’s self-avowed “genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.”

He remembered how he felt when Stark was laid out unmoving on the ruined pavement. _He laid down on the wire for us. I told him he was nothing more than a suit and he gave his life for us._ Steve had been chilled to the core with guilt for the long moments Tony had been gone from the world. His mind had reeled with the realization of his own callousness, because he had lost men before, so many good men. But those men had known their lives were valued. Those men had gone out to face the enemy together. Those men had known they were part of a larger cause. Those men had known they were accepted, loved even, by their comrades. It was a small comfort against the specter of death, but it was there.

Then Tony had gasped back to life and cracked a joke. They’d got him up and Steve had clapped him on the back, trying desperately to rein in his emotions, and said gruffly through a tight throat, “More than a suit then.” Tony had flashed him a smirk and shot back, “So glad to have your approval Gramps, but you can spare the lecture on how all your dead buddies were still worth 5 of me.” Steve had felt a nasty rush of guilt as the other man threw his own words back at him and he had been about to make a proper apology when Hawkeye had turned up and drawn the Tony’s attention away.

Then Stark kept snarking at him and by the time he cooled down, the man was clearly avoiding contact between them. Maybe that was for the best. In the weeks since the battle they had spoken little. And now, Stark was sitting up in his tower again, probably lounging in the Jacuzzi or still in bed with his latest conquest, while the rest of them actually _helped_ people. Stark hadn’t come down a single time. Instead he threw money at the rebuilding effort and considered himself absolved. It made Steve angry, he had thought there was more to the man. He had wanted… it didn’t matter. Clearly he had been wrong.


	3. In Which the Ale of Asgard Plays a Part and Tony Displays a Surprising Amount of Tact Regarding One of Steve's Smaller Parcels

Tony was surprised to see Thor sitting at the counter with the others. The Norse God had returned to Asgard with his brother shortly after the battle. Clint caught him up, apparently Thor had returned to “properly” feast and drink to their triumph. They were all prepared to oblige. It was easy to slip into the role of host, and though he was practically sleepwalking through it, he was practiced enough that no one noticed.

Less than an hour later they were all utterly and confoundingly sloshed on the Asgardian brew Thor had supplied.

“Heh…Tasha, I could still shoot that right off your head,” Clint avowed with an insanely wide grin at his fellow assassin doing a lively dance while balancing the empty flagon on her head. Tony thought hazily that had been a scene in Fiddler on the Roof…

“Yes, of course, Asgardian warriors must be ever ready for battle, our brew is much like your Midgardian alcohol, save for the ill effects your alcohol seems to have when consumed heartily!” Thor exclaimed jovially.

On the up side, Steve had been far friendlier than usual. It had come out early in the evening that the serum had induced such an increase in his metabolism that he could not normally feel the effects of alcohol and he was clearly enjoying the rare experience. He seemed inclined to linger even as the others wandered off to bed and Tony couldn’t resist stretching out on the couch, deliberately draping his legs over Steve’s lap. He was feeling so nice and floaty without…well, he didn’t actually remember what he had been less floaty about before…

The details were fuzzy, but somehow they had gone from that to necking like teenagers to Steve striding toward the bedroom with Tony’s legs molding themselves around his waist like they belonged there.

It was Tony’s bedroom since his was closest.

“JARVIS, dim the lights”

“Yes, sir”

Steve’s eyes darted at the ceiling uncomfortably and he pulled away just a bit, “It’s like he’s watching us.”

 _Adorable._ Tony smirked and he nearly made a rejoinder about sex tapes and the need to immortalize Steve’s fine ass, but the discomfiture was so clear and _real_ on Steve’s face that Tony altered course uncharacteristically, “JARVIS, institute automatic override protocol, shut down all observation of the bedroom whenever I enter with Steve Rogers.”

“Very good, sir. Emergency protocols?”

“None, JARVIS, bug off now!” He made a shooing motion and the AI fabricated a distinct clicking noise like the snick of a door handle to indicate his retreat from the room.

The look of relief on Steve’s face sent a warm flare through Tony’s chest.

Then Steve leaned in to kiss him and the warmth just _bloomed_ so perfectly. The kiss was gentle and tasted like a promise of the absolution Tony craved so desperately. And the way Steve settled him carefully back onto the bed, hands roaming warmly along his sides, shoulders, the back of his neck, it felt like Tony was wanted, was _worth something_ to him. _God, I could just do this forever, just to touch, to kiss, to hold him, to be held in his arms…just to stay close to him._


	4. In Which Steve Bruises them Both with a Couple of Big Empty Crates

Tony’s dismissal of the AI, the trust inherent in that act, eased Steve back into the blissful sensuality that had been building between them. _So considerate, like he **understands.** Please, I just want **someone** to understand…_ He leaned in, trying to let his gratitude flow through the kiss. Then he pressed Tony back onto the bed gently, trying to show him that Steve would _never_ break that trust.

Tony gazed up at him looking a little too much like the cat who caught the canary and it gave Steve pause. _What am I doing? With Stark! … I **know** he’s not what I want him to be….Shouldn’t let these base desires guide me when…ungh…_

Steve had shifted his hips down reflexively and the sensation of his cock against Tony’s, even through too many layers of cloth, sent rational thought reeling out the window where the cooperative wings of intoxication bore it far afield.

All that remained was sheer, overwhelming _need_ to have all of this impossible man beneath him.

Steve Rogers was nothing if not purposeful.

He pulled back, the kiss suddenly too gentle for his purposes. His grip firmed in Tony’s hair and along his flank while Steve ground them together.

In the far corner of Steve’s mind, his superb observational faculties registered the flash of disappointment Tony’s eyes before desire washed over it. But he paid it no heed.

Tony’s hands were skillfully divesting them both of troublesome layers while they continued to grope and grind and lick and press in _such_ heady ways.

Soon they were flesh to flesh save for Tony’s dark tank still trapped between them and Steve yanked the hem up, intending to lick and bite his way back to Tony’s mouth. His sight caught on the arc reactor and… _God, why am I doing this with a man so vain and power hungry he carves up his own body to shove some…some insane technology in so he can play at being superhuman… at being better than the rest of us?_

His gaze flicked away from it to see Tony poised with his arms still obligingly lifted to allow the shirt to come off. The disgust must have been clear on Steve’s face though, because Tony immediately dropped his arms and tugged to tank back down roughly, a strange look twisting over his face, his jaw clenched, muscle twitching against dark noise deep in his throat.

Steve felt a pang of remorse. _It is a little harsh to show distaste when we’re…like this._

But then Tony’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him up, wiping away all thought again. Tony was closing one of those calloused hands around Steve’s cock with a pressure and tempo so perfect it utterly distracted Steve from the bare desperation of Tony’s kiss. For long moments Steve savored Tony moving against him in delicious ways.

“Tell me Cap, how do you want me?”

The breathy words stole his composure, he couldn’t think, couldn’t plan, couldn’t speak.

Tony slid down and swiped his tongue up Steve’s length _slowly_.

“Ungh…”

“Like this? You want me to take your cock in my mouth, suck you dry?”

“Or do you want to bury yourself inside me? Or maybe you want to feel me sink into you?”

“Yes, yes…I…all…want all of you,” Steve mumbled out, blushing even while he pulled Tony up by his hair and pressed a demanding kiss to his lips.


	5. In Which Tony Thoroughly Distracts Them Both from the Mounting Piles of Luggage by Plucking the Satchel Labelled "Virgin" Right Out of Steve's Pleasure Numbed Fingers

_Yes, oh how perfect is this? This man is a god…well, not a **god** -god like Thor, but seriously godlike. And he wants me, all of me… So maybe he’s insane AND a godlike specimen of human perfection. I don’t care, he wants this! He wants me!_

Tony wasted no time in giving proper attention to that magnificent cock. Steve’s moan when he circled the tip with his tongue filled him with a gleeful sort of pride. He laved his tongue against the sensitive underside and moved his jaw wider to take Steve more deeply.

The soldier’s fingers threaded into Tony’s hair, just cradling the back of his skull in one huge palm. Tony hummed around his mouthful, pulling back some, then taking Steve deep, the tip pressing down his throat. Steve’s hand tightened on his hair, sending heat pooling deep in Tony’s groin.

Tony swallowed, wringing a deep groan from Steve. A second swallow, Steve’s hips jerked and he came hard down Tony’s throat. Tony kept going, working Steve all the way through his climax.

Pulling back slowly, Tony smiled and smoothed both hands over Steve’s sides and chest as he settled beside the still relaxed man to lick up the side of his lover’s neck, pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses along his throat, his jaw, his ear, his cheek, his temple. Tony was nothing short of enamored with the sight of Steve laid out on his bed, languorous in the aftermath.

Tony’s thoughts raced and he wondered at his own sentimentality… _Don’t generally pretend that sex means anything…_

Tony ran a hand over Steve’s shoulders. _Not for nothing I’m called an international playboy…But, Jesus, with Steve I just…I want him, all of **him** …_

Leaned forward again to kiss back down to the join of his neck and shoulder. _Not **so** surprising, always fantasized about Captain America…_

Pressed lips, then teeth over Steve’s clavicle, just a hint of pressure. _But now…now I know how good, and pure, and genuine he is…Everything I’m not, everything I can’t manage to be…_

Mouthed down to suck lightly at the sensitive spot in the hollow of his throat, completely obscuring his face from the other man as he felt an unpleasant rush of shame. _And even knowing it I keep acting like an ass to him…don’t know why I always do that…but tonight, this, we’re so good together, if we…if I… can just keep that, stay this way…_

Steve tilted his head toward Tony and captured his mouth almost lazily. It was slow and perfect, and Tony melted down into him. Steve reached one hand over, caressing, then pulling at Tony uncertainly. Tony could feel the other man’s want in the way their tongues tangled.

“Steve, my pretty soldier, do you know you’re irresistible?”

Steve blushed and couldn’t seem to find any words.

Tony rolled atop him, and Steve’s legs parted to let him balance between them and he drew his knees up on either side of the smaller man. Tony’s smile was devious. He knew _exactly_ what Steve wanted next then. Steve might not know exactly what he wanted, but Tony _definitely_ hadn’t missed the way Steve’s breath had hitched when he’s said “feel me sink into you” earlier.

Working his way back down Steve’s muscled chest and stomach, trailing little kisses and licks and nips in turn, Tony found his way to nuzzling the sensitive skin where Steve’s hip began. Sucking gently there and moving toward Steve’s balls, Tony eased his hands beneath the super-soldier’s thighs and pressed them up smoothly.

Tony returned his attention to swiping his tongue in a long stroke across Steve’s perineum and as far back as Tony could at that angle. He spent a few more moments teasing Steve, then pressed him to turn over. Tony leaned over, spread his hands in a firm caress up Steve’s back and then down again, insinuating his thumbs to spread those _dimpled_ cheeks open. With the improved access, Tony set his tongue insistently at Steve’s entrance, pressing carefully until the muscle relaxed.


	6. In Which Tony Renders Them Both Selectively Blind To the Aforementioned Mounting Piles of Luggage

Tony’s tongue was on him, _inside_ him. And oh, did it feel amazing. Then there was a single slick finger, pressing, spreading, working him open slowly. It just went on and on, Tony was making him feel things he hadn’t known existed. Somehow Tony added another finger without him noticing and then Tony curled his fingers in another direction and sparks shot through Steve, forcing a deep moan from him.

“Ah, th…there…that…,” he gasped out, but clearly Tony already knew. He pressed again obligingly, running one hand over the small of Steve’s back in a way that grounded him perfectly.

Then Tony was pressing him to turn over again and his fingers were still inside and the _twist_ of them _inside_ and… he lay on his back, canting his hips helplessly, desperate to feel press those fingers as deep as they could go.

Even overwhelmed by the sensations rippling through him, Tony’s voice filtered into Steve’s awareness…always praising, encouraging, nothing like the harsh words and sharp retorts they so often exchanged.

Steve shuddered as Tony pressed a third finger in just when he was feeling desperate for more. It was so perfect, like Tony just _knew_ exactly what he needed and gave it to him effortlessly.

Tony’s free hand was running over his side, tracing his hip and abs, then rubbing circles around one nipple, wresting a surprised moan from Steve as it set off another rush of pleasure. Hearing it, Tony dipped his head forward and gave the gentlest of bites to his other nipple, then laved his tongue over it. He continued to leisurely play at Steve’s chest, all the while pressing and scissoring his fingers inside.

“More, Tony, please…please…” Steve garbled out, desperate to feel the other man inside him fully.

Tony smiled against his chest and gave a parting kiss, before leaning up and catching Steve’s eyes. His gaze was intense as he slowly slid his fingers out, leaving Steve aching for more. A moment later he felt the slick head press at his opening and slide in. His breath stuttered at the immense stretch of it, so much more than Tony’s fingers had been.

“Easy now, easy,” he heard Tony murmur, stroking gently on the inside of his thigh and easing him down from the tension as he _rocked_ just the head of his cock gently into Steve.

Steve’s hands latched onto Tony’s hips almost reflexively urging him deeper.

 _Slowly, so slowly,_ he felt Tony rock into him, each forward movement cleaving him deeper, opening him to an entire new world of pleasure. After a few short moments of gasping pleasure at the feeling of being completely _filled,_ Tony began thrusting steadily, each time dragging his tip across the spot that shot hot sparks of sensation up Steve’s spine. Steve could only cling and moan helplessly while Tony took him apart with pleasure.

Tony’s hand wrapped warmly around his cock and that was it. Steve thought he actually saw honest to god fireworks under his eyelids as he came harder than he’d ever experienced. Tony’s talented fingers milked him through it. Tony’s answering groan wrested a few aftershocks from him.

Steve felt more relaxed than he could ever remember being, he melted back into the bed, eyes fluttering shut. He barely registered Tony pulling out and disposing of the condom. The gentle warmth of a soft cloth soothed over his belly and cock, clearing away the mess before a warm weight settled beside him whispering more words of praise and adoration as he drifted hazily between waking and sleep.


End file.
